1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a slim electronic device, and more particularly, to a structure for mounting an audio component of the slim electronic device and a sealing device thereof.
2. Background of the Related Art
Audio components (e.g., a speaker, a microphone, etc.) may be mounted in an electronic device such as a smart phone. Among the audio components, one or more speakers may be mounted on the front or rear of the electronic device in consideration of a passage through which an acoustic sound emitted from the speaker is transmitted. The path of the sound has to be considered when a speaker is mounted in an electronic device, and the sounds that are emitted from the speaker have to be transmitted outside the electronic device without sound wave dispersion separating the sound into component frequencies.
Speaker mounting structures used in an electronic device may be classified into two structures. In the first mounting structure, a speaker is mounted in a printed circuit board (PCB) surface mount structure due to contact pins on the bottom of the speaker. The surface mounting structure causes difficulty in creating a slim electronic device because the speaker is mounted on top of the PCB so that the thickness of the electronic device increases due to the mounting structure. The first speaker mounting structure may not be applied to a case in which the total thickness of an electronic device, including the thickness of a PCB, is small because the speaker is mounted in a PCB surface mount structure.
In the second mounting structure, a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) is used, and a terminal on the end of the FPCB is coupled to a connection pin of a PCB. Although this structure has been widely used, it is inefficient in terms of production management because a separate FPCB is manufactured for each electronic device in order to mount a speaker. Further, due to the application of a new speaker FPCB to each electronic device, the material cost of the electronic device is increased.